Beyond the Sound
Beyond the Sound & Echo called Me '''is a song from Senki Zesshou Symphogear and sung by Aoi Yuuki. Track List * Offensive Spear - Gungnir * '''Beyond the Sound & Echo called Me * Offensive Spear - Gungnir (Off Vocal) * Beyond the Sound & Echo called Me (Off Vocal) Lyrics |-|Kanji = 何故 どうして? 広い世界の中で 運命は この場所に 私を導いたの? 繋ぐ手と手 戸惑う私のため 受け取った優しさ きっと忘れない その場しのぎの笑顔で 傍観してるより 本当の気持ちで 向かい合う自分でいたいよ きっと どこまでも行ける 見えない 未来へも飛べる この気持ちと 君の気持ち 重なればきっと We are one一緒にいるから Hold your hand心はいつでも 今を生き抜く為に 私たちは 出会ったのかもしれない 私ト云ウ 音響キ ソノ先ニ 微笑みをSing out with us 急ぎたくて いつだって不器用で 遠い憧れに まだまだ近づけない でも1つだけ 分かってきたことはね 「誰かのためになら 人は強くなる」 今の私のすべてで 放つ歌声で 君の悲しみを 僅かでも消すこと出来たら… その手 握っていたいよ 永遠、それよりも長く 失くさないで 崩れないで…彼方には希望 We are one 信じていたもの Hold your hand 闇が隠しても 光を忘れぬよう 私たちは 出会ったのかもしれない 私ト云ウ 音響キ ソノ先ニ 優しさをSing out with us 君と紡ぐ 絆こそ 道標(みちしるべ) 迷い捨てて 強くなる その場しのぎの笑顔で 傍観してるより 本当の気持ちで 向かい合う自分でいたいよ きっと どこまでも行ける 見えない 未来へも飛べる この気持ちと 君の気持ち 重なればきっと We are one一緒にいるから Hold your hand心はいつでも 今を生き抜く為に 私たちは 出会ったのかもしれない 私ト云ウ 音響キ ソノ先ニ 微笑みをSing out with us 優しさをSing out with us |-|Romaji = Naze doushite? Hiroi sekai no naka de Unmei wa kono basho ni watashi wo michibiita no? Tsunagu te to te tomadou watashi no tame Uketotta yasashisa kitto wasurenai Sono ba shinogi no egao de boukan shiteru yori Hontou no kimochi de mukaiau jibun de itai yo Kitto dokomademo yukeru mienai mirai e mo toberu Kono kimochi to kimi no kimochi kasanareba kitto We are one isshoni iru kara Hold your hand kokoro wa itsudemo Ima wo ikinuku tame ni watashitachi wa deatta no kamoshirenai Watashi to iu oto hibiki sono saki ni Hohoemi wo Sing out with us Isogitakute itsudatte bukiyou de Tooi akogare ni mada mada chikazukenai Demo hitotsu dake wakatte kita koto wa ne “Dareka no tame ni nara hito wa tsuyoku naru” Ima no watashi no subete de hanatsu utagoe de Kimi no kanashimi wo wazuka demo kesu koto dekitara… Sono te nigitteitai yo eien, sore yori mo nagaku Nakusanai de kuzurenai de… kanata ni wa kibou We are one Shinjiteita mono Hold your hand yami ga kakushite mo Hikari wo wasurenu you watashitachi wa deatta no kamoshirenai Watashi to iu oto hibiki sono saki ni Yasashisa wo Sing out with us Kimi to tsumugu kizuna koso michishirube mayoi sutete tsuyoku naru Sono ba shinogi no egao de boukan shiteru yori Hontou no kimochi de mukaiau jibun de itai yo Kitto dokomademo yukeru mienai mirai e mo toberu Kono kimochi to kimi no kimochi kasanareba kitto We are one isshoni iru kara Hold your hand kokoro wa itsudemo Ima wo ikinuku tame ni watashitachi wa deatta no kamoshirenai Watashi to iu oto hibiki sono saki ni Hohoemi wo Sing out with us Yasashisa wo Sing out with us |-|English = Why have I come to this world? Destiny must have brought me here for a reason When I hesitated, you held my hands I can’t forget the kindness you showed me I won’t just stand there with an evasive smile I want to sing my true feelings with you We can take ourselves anywhere Even fly into the future beyond our sight Anything is possible if we combine our feelings We are one, always together As long as we hold each other’s hands Maybe we were brought together To overcome this challenge together As my song echoes into the future Our smiles sing out with us I try to hurry, but I always trip The strength I yearn for still eludes me But there’s one thing I’ve figured out I can be strong when I’m standing up for someone I’m singing this song with all my heart Hoping it’ll heal your sorrow even if it’s just a little I want to keep holding your hand forever and ever Don’t give up, don’t break down, hope awaits us We are one, believing in the future Even the darkness masks it, I hold your hand So that we don’t lose the light Maybe that’s why we were brought together As my song echoes into the future Sing your kindness, sing out with us My bonds with you will make me stronger so I discard my lost past I won’t just stand there with an evasive smile I want to sing my true feelings with you We can take ourselves anywhere Even fly into the future beyond our sight Anything is possible if we combine our feelings We are one, always together As long as we hold each other’s hands Maybe we were brought together To overcome this challenge together As my song echoes into the future Our smiles sing out with us Sing your kindness, sing out with us Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music